GrimmsDePytheLover/OCs
uhhhhh so this is a page this, obviosuly, isnt the. full extent of my characters. thanks to younger grimms, i, older grimms, was left will a bunch of barely even started characters from stories i had never even read and names i thought were cool. oh, how i regret everything. these are just the ones i like to pretend exist, the rest can be found here. [[royal|'name']] [[rebel|'name']] [[roybel|'name']] [[neutral|'name']] Fairy Tales Brother Grimms * [[Daniella Adagio|'Daniella Adagio']], daughter of the 4th Princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses * [[Eleanora Grimm|'Eleanora Grimm']], daughter of Milton Grimm * [[Ballette LaDance|'Ballette LaDance']], daughter of the 2nd Princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses * [[Spindle Heuson|'Spindle Heuson']], successor of Rumpelstiltskin from Rumpelstiltskin * [[Taylor Grimm|'Taylor Grimm']], daughter of Giles Grimm * [[Aurora Dior|'Aurora Dior']], daughter of the sister showered in gold from Mother Holle * [[Prince McCurse|'Prince McCurse']], son of the witch from The Frog Prince Charles Perrault * [[Diamanda Fairy|'Diamanda Fairy']], daughter of the fairy 'from ''Diamonds and Toads * [[Todd Blanc-Charming|'''Todd Blanc-Charming]], successor of the vain sister from Diamonds and Toads * [[Megan Diamonds|'Megan Diamonds']], daughter of the kind sister from Diamonds and Toads * [[Elite Charming|'Elite Charming']], successor of the King's son 'from ''Diamonds and Toads Comte de Caylus * [[Daisy Nella|'''Daisy Nella]], daughter of Rosanella from Rosanella Hans Christian Anderson * [[Harry Walsh|'Harry Walsh']], son of the soldier from The Tinderbox **''Co-Owned with Scythe Sasin'' * [[Sandy Lukøje|'Sandy Lukøje']], daughter of Ole Lukøje from Ole Lukøje * [[Finn Nainen|'Finn Nainen']], daughter of the ''F''inn women from The Snow Queen * [[Paperina Danser|'Paperina Danser']], successor of the paper ballerina from The Steadfast Tin Soldier * [[Summer Hag|'Summer Hag']], daughter of the hag from The Snow Queen * [[Seacilia McMerhon|'Seacilia McMerhon']], daughter of 2nd oldest sister from The Snow Queen * [[Liberty Books|'Liberty Books']], daughter of the narrators Italo Calvino * [[Annabella Venezia|'Annabella Venezia']], daughter of Bella Venezia's daughter from Bella Venezia Leprince de Beaumont * [[Queenie D. Beast|'Queenie D. Beast']], daughter of Prince Darling from Prince Darling * [[Galvin Fairskin|'Galvin Fairskin']], son of Blanche from The Widow and her Two Daughters Madame D'Aulnoy * [[Carla Chat|'Carla Chat']], daughter of the cat from The White Cat **''Co-Owned by Scythe Sasin and TheStarryDaydream'' Other Fables * [[Michael G. Fox|'Michael G. Fox']], son of the fox 'from ''The Fox and the Grapes * [[Dandelion Pride|'''Dandelion Pride]], daughter of the lion from The Lion and the Mouse Folklore * [[Fayetta Toothson|'Fayetta Toothson']], daughter of the Tooth Fairy 'from ''Folklore * [[Martin Lukøje|'''Martin Lukøje]], son of the Sandman from Folklore * [[Asteria Toothson|'Asteria Toothson']], daughter of the Tooth Fairy from Folklore Generic Legacy * [[Fastest Charming|'Fastest Charming']], son of a Prince Charming from any story in need of a prince * [[Fabulous Charming|'Fabulous Charming']], daughter of a Prince Charming from any story in need of a damsel * [[Careful Charming|'Careful Charming']], daughter of a Prince Charming from any story in need of a damsel * [[Fierce Charming|'Fierce Charming']], son of a Prince Charming 'from ''any story in need of a prince * [[Fearless Charming|'''Fearless Charming]], son of a Prince Charming 'from ''any story in need of a prince Literature * [[Princess Common Sense|'''Princess Common Sense]], daughter of Pure Reason 'from ''The Phantom Tollbooth * [[Violet Liddel|'''Violet Liddel]], daughter of Alice's Sister from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * [[Raini Whether|'Raini Whether']], daughter of the Whether Man from The Phantom Tollbooth * [[Princess Poem|'Princess Poem']], daughter of Sweet Rhyme 'from ''The Phantom Tollbooth * [[Willemina Rabbit|'''Willemina Rabbit]], successor of the White Rabbit from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * [[Dora Mouse|'Dora Mouse']], daughter of the dormouse 'from ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * [[Rowan Jo Redford|'''Rowan Jo Redford]], daughter of the Red Queen 'from ''Through the Looking Glass * [[Jobal-Jennifer Moria|'''Jobal-Jennifer Moria]], child of the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come from A Christmas Carol Nursery Rhymes * [[Elizabeth Nimble|'Elizabeth Nimble']], daughter Mary from Mary Had A Little Lamb * [[Jillian Bucket|'Jillian Bucket']], daughter of Jill from Jack and Jill * [[Eve Nimble|'Eve Nimble']], daughter of Jack B. Nimble from Jack Be Nimble * [[Bambina Rock-a-Bye|'Bambina Rock-a-Bye']], daughter of the babies 'from ''Rock-a-Bye Baby ''and ''Hush, Little Baby Theater * [[Lysandra Helena Ambrosia|'''Lysandra Helena Ambrosia]], daughter of 'Hermia '''from ''A Midsummer Night's Dream Category:Subpages